Grumps Tale
by Exzknight
Summary: Arin is as self-righteous leader of the thieves who ends up befriending a bard named Dan. Unfortunately, Dan is a magical bard that harmonized with the mystical beasts and everyone else is selfishly wanting his power because of this, Arin had to decide whether to give Ninja Brian the bard to be protected with the other Ninjas or to give in with their growing friendship.
1. Whistling Wind

**Chapter 1  
Whistling Wind**

The wind whistled in a light tune over the land that seem empty, surrounded by rustling trees and squashed grass; the guards in shadowy and armored cloth sat under the moonlight as one of them carefully started up a fire to the piled up wood. "Did you feed the cantor?"

"The cantor?" said the other.

"The bard, you idiot!" said the first guard as he smacked the second guard onto his backside without regrets. "You better feed him!" As he sounded very angry.

"Oh." The second guard replied as he left the first guard among with the campfire.

With a plate, it had slices of turkey meat and boiled potato that wasn't even peeled as the guard came up to the covered receptacle. With his finger, he lifted the covers that concealed a black barred door with walls that had vertical and horizontal flat metal bars. With a black key; he held around his neck, the guard unlocked the cell and dropped the plate onto the flooring. "Din, din." He called as nobody gave him a clear reply. Annoyed the guard got into the cage and went further in, he a found a chain attached to the floor all the way to the bare ankle to confirm his suspicions in the dark. He kicked into the shadows which alerted the prisoner. "Get up!" He commanded as the prisoner lifted his dizzy head. His dark hair was formed in a mass of small, tight curls or tufts as it stayed clear from his face, he was tall and quite lanky as if he hasn't eaten for days. The prisoner gave no reply. "It's up to you then." The guard finally said and before he left the cell with a lock, he kicked the plate with the food without pity and left the bard a messy display of his meal.

Wearing blue clothing and grey pants, the bard sighed before deciding to lay back down and watch out to the concealed cage door while the fire was within the mist and the moonlight above, the colors collided as the bard could not help himself but whistle along the wind.

In another area with their own campfire, there were four people in total of their party. The two were dancing around with their arms hooked to one while singing a jolly good time as the other two not to far from the distance currently in a relationship and were just having their comforting moment. Arin gave Suzy a light kiss on the cheek with a response. "We did good today; didn't we?" As his beloved; Suzy chuckled.

"Kind of." As she returned her kiss his cheek.

"What do you mean?" Arin asked as he felt discouraged with Suzy's choice of words as Suzy started to sigh.

"You don't seem happy even if the robbery was a success." She told him.

"It's not robbery! We are just getting back our lives; you know." Arin stated as Suzy understood him clearly.

"I know, but," She hesitated for a bit. "It seems like you're not happy."

Arin frown. "I am happy tho; I have you, I have Ross and Barry here. What more do I need?"

Suzy couldn't help but be blunt about it. "Not Jon." She quoted that made him little uneasy.

He stood up, in his proud red bandanna around his neck. "He chose to leave us, I don't care, why should I care? He's happy where he is at and so am I." He spoke ever so fast, but Suzy already got the glimpse of what he meant.

"Arin," She called.

"Who cares, Suzy! We are going to be the greatest thieves! We are going to make a difference in the world without him! Steal from the rich and feed the poor! That's my motto!" Arin decided to continue.

Suzy had to roll her eyes. "Technically speaking, I was the one that put that motto through your head." As she joined his side in her dark cloak, she gave him another kiss on his cheek which made him blush in deep red and had his heart fluttering in quicken beats. "I only want what's best for you, you know." As she left her blonde streak twin, alone with his thoughts.

As Suzy left his side; for a while he pondered on it, his feelings for his best friend; the one that left and made a huge toll on his friend's life, even as the great 'Egoraptor'; Arin stumbled across it to fix it to what John broke and that was trust. With his friends, Suzy; the swordsmen, Ross the flexible Archer and Barry the hefty Axeman. Arin Hanson was not letting his title down, nor his team and that was to be the greatest thieves of the entire state.

That's where he thought of it, a brilliant plan that would label themselves to be the greater good or should we say the greater bad?

Within the next few hours the morning came where Arin was up and completely motivated to do their thing. Ross and Barry, who slept beside each other, groaned to the enlighten joy of their boss that had it among his face. "Get up you fools! An adventure awaits us!"

"Do you mean the royal wine? We kind of drank it all last night." Barry perched as he arched his back upwards as his head laid on the fallen log.

"Don't you mean I drank it!?" Ross exclaimed as he climbed over Barry's chest with a daze. "Heheh~ mate." As the shortest member giggled.

"Get off, Ross!" Barry whined as he tried to peel the clingy archer off his chest.

"Hello~~~~! Is anyone listening?!" Arin announced as it was clear to him that two of his members were occupied with their foolishness. When he was about to have it with the ignorance, Suzy shout out a loud HEY!

Barry quickly got up to his feet, which made Ross fall to the ground. It sounded, he hit it hard, but it was enough to shake him awake from his drunkenness. "Dude, what happen?"

Arin couldn't help but being annoyed. "Get your butt up, Ross! We are moving out!" His boss commanded as he jumped off the high ledge. "Today," He introduced it ever so proudly. "We are targeting the royal crown."

The others were clearly baffled by their leader's request, but chose to obey as they followed him in an ill-mannered patrol. Barry was letting out his energized roar, Ross jumped around at every ledge found on their path and Suzy couldn't help but coo as she perched her lips in an oval to frighten the animals nearby.

They were thugs and if it wasn't for Arin, who was also known as Egoraptor to wrap them up together; Barry wouldn't be able to control his strength, Ross would still pick around by masculine men who thought of him as puny punk and Suzy with her dark aura and the blades; she handcrafted herself; many assume she was a witch.

For Arin, he just appeared one day and was quickly befriended by a man named Jonathan Jafari, who helped him out of his troubling times. Within a heart, a soul is kept, protected by its skin the soul was is not strong and can be easily manipulated. To whatever it sees, hears, and feel. The soul is inspired to be anything that it desires.

To Arin, his soul was to be happy and to make everyone else happy too when they needed it. With Jon; the two had learned to cooperate; their talents, whether it was singing, building or just plain old farming together; they were happy just being great friends, it was later that Arin grew more motivated to get other people involved with them, that's where he started to know Suzy, Ross and Barry making his social circle, the circle of friendship. Unfortunately, it was trolled by King Markiplier that decided to put useless things like that to its end. He has torn away the goods and the happiness of his people of his land just because he feared the 'Dreaded Future', he used all the sources to rebuild his castle at its highest quality not to mention to keep his pink mustache properly polished under his nostrils. So thus the lower class like Arin and the others had to suffer for his needs and headed to the dark side.

At first, they stole what it was enough for them to survive with, later in the goodness of their hearts they start thieving the rich to give to the poor from the unrighteousness of their pink mustache king, but the more talents they started to gain, the job became a hobby and Jontron saw enough and chose to abandon the group including the Egoraptor.

With Jon's abandonment, Arin felt despair, but did not stop there as he grew more closed in and closer to the three friends, he has now, but with Suzy's knowledge and what she senses in her blonde streak twin, Suzy and the other two decided to stick around with Arin and just play through life until something happens.

As the three loud trio went ahead without Arin, he stood still in his brown high heels with his red bandanna that motioned with the strong current, Arin then listened to the wind that whistled.


	2. Egoraptor the Great

**Chapter 2**

 **Egoraptor the Great**

The four were ready as they spotted a carriage that clearly belonged to the royal family with gold brass, fancy tracks and bright red seats in the carriage; Arin watched carefully until Suzy yank the handheld telescope that the group shared. "That carriage definitely belongs to King Markiplier."

"First castles now fancy carriages, what's next, fancy horses?" Ross gave in his complaint as Suzy handed him the telescope.

"See for yourself;" Suzy commented as Arin had enough waiting as the royal carriage trailed by.

"Let's move out." He told him as Suzy and Barry followed him off the ledge while Ross peeked through the circular lens. "Well, I'll, be." As he quoted. "White horses, that greedy son of a burgie." He put away the telescope into his side pouch before taking out his wood crafted bow with a set of arrows that everyone helped make. Staying in his position as he crouched. He heard something in the wind that seem to bother him.

"What's the plan, Sir Egoraptor?" Barry asked as the three ran as fast as they can past the carriage without notice but with an exception of stepping onto crunchy leaves that the trees had scattered on the ground, Arin sense their victory would be easy.

"Girl time." He ordered just as he crossed his comrades; getting close the carriage, Arin had a limited time to remove his outer garments to putting them away for safekeeping and headed straight beyond from the carriage's path. He collapses onto the ground with a hazy cloak to cover his whole body.

The carriage eventually caught up among the path and the guard who spotted the shoulder length hair with a blonde streak, stop the carriage in its tracks. "Hello? Is everything ok?" Arin did not speak, but only quiver as the guard decided to abandon the carriage and approach Arin in a friendly manner. "Hello?" As he touched the back of the shoulder, Arin spun around with a pink dress looking ever so innocently and naive.

"I have broken my ankle." As Arin used a high pitch to his voice to a level that was enough, he can pass from being as girl. The guard was totally captivated to his beauty, the slick brown hair and that hairy chin, he didn't take his job seriously. While the guard proceeded to hold his shoulder and kneeled before the cross dressed, Arin.

"Is that so? Perhaps I can help you out; would behind the bushes be alright?" asked the guard who was totally heart struck-en.

Arin was not scared, he didn't mind using himself as bait, he didn't want to count on Suzy because she was a girl, it was also because he sometimes wishes he was a girl in the first place, but one thing, he didn't like when they use this method was the played victims wanted more than just simple flirtation and this guard was definitely reeled in as a brainless cod fish.

"Ho, ho, ho. You're too kind." Arin inputted sweetly as the guard suddenly picked him up to his surprise. Lifting his legs, Arin cringed as he kept his hands to himself as he felt eternally scarred when he was taken off the path, behind the bushes as the guard announced. Arin was dropped to the ground as the guard removed his helm, a voice than was sounded nearby the carriage.

"Hey, where the driver go?!"

The guard had Arin flat on the ground before glancing back and give in his reply. "I'll be there soon!" As the guard looked back to Arin and with a gasping whisper, he said to him. "Come on baby, it will be quick." With that reply it didn't stop the Egoraptor to lift his leg and kick him straight into the groin. The guard gasped as Arin pushed him off of him.

"You disgust me!" He noted him as the guard was completely stunned with his hands covering his crotch.

"But your ankle?" He shuddered.

"Thieves, duh." Arin replied as he gave another round of a kick right into his face and joined the rest of his team who held the carriage captive. "So what do we got?" He implied, as two royal servants were presented in front of him, kneed to to his mercy.

"No crown just some dumbass clowns." Barry responded as he held his axe at one of their hostages' back.

"Please sir, have mercy! We are just merely travelers!" said the blonde as he barely has his little beard growing out.

"Merely travelers, my balls! You're riding a royal carriage! You work for the King!" Arin announced as he drew out his short blade.

The blonde then looked at his partner who had a white plate over his face with two little circles for eyes a line to indicate his mouth. "Who are you guys anyway?" replied the white face.

"Egoraptor, the Extraordinaire! and this is my troupe. Now tell me where is the crown?"

"Pfft," The blonde laughed. "The crown? Are you insane?"

"I'll cut you." Suzy pointed out as she is drawn into her long sword nearby the blonde's neck.

"Whoa, whoa. We are all friends, right?" As Suzy had the patience to wait on command.

"Pewdiepie, there is no reason to sass them." said the white face as everyone looked at him.

"Sass? I'm not sassy, that's mean; Cry." His partner replied.

"What I mean is, we do not have the crown, but we are searching for something that the king wants."

"And that is? His butt polished?" Barry quoted as a joke.

"Shut up, Barry." Arin told him, then later kneed down in front of Cry. "What are you getting at?"

Cry spoke as calmly as he could. "The bard that calls in the mystical."

"A bard?" Arin questioned. "Why would the King want that?"

Everyone was settling down for the tale that was coming out from Cry's line mouth. Even if it wasn't moving, his voice sounded so attracted that the thieves wanted to listen to his story. "Not only King Markiplier seeks for the bard, there are others that seeks for her, we heard tales that she had a sexy bod and her singing was executed ever so fine." The boys were clearly taking into his story while Suzy sigh heavily to the side. "It is said that the bard can summon mighty beast and they will be at your side, King Markiplier only seeks for her to add more protection of his castle and prevent the opposing team to snatch the bard for their own evil uses." As Cry finished.

"Who is the opposing team?" Suzy asked as Barry barged in with another question.

"Is the bard a brunette?" Which made Cry replies. "Yes; very like so, to what my sources tell me."

Suzy, the swords-woman coughed out for attention, Cry noticed. "I'm sorry, the opposing team, the Lawsuits."

"Lawsuits! They are like the evil people who thinks of nothing but yours monies and power!" Arin explained as Cry nodded.

"Very much so, and they wouldn't stop until they get the bard and her gift."

Suzy sighed once more as she removed the blade away from Pewdiepie' neck. "Enough of these tales, they are like an urban legend. That's like so long ago, and Egoraptor. Do you really believe this guy? He's probably just making this stuff up."

Arin nodded as he totally agreed to the love of his life. "You're probably right." As he looked down to his hostages. "No crown, no go. Sorry, I guess we'll just have you stranded here."

"I don't think so." Cry said as Arin noticed a twitch at one of the circled eye.

With a bright glow it seeps through his shirt; Cry was transforming. The eyes, frown upon his attackers and the lion's mouth became jaded as the jaw. The prisoners they captured were not weak compared to the guard that Arin had to deal with. With a shredding screech, Cry was fast as he avoided Barry's axe as the powerful white mask had Arin by his neck.

"Egoraptor!" Suzy cried in fright as Pewdiepie also arise and snatched her wrist.

"I don't usually hurt woman, but you kind of invaded my friend's story and that's not nice."

"Suzy, down!" Barry shouted as he leaps towards their direction, Suzy managed to lower herself to avoid the heavy impact that Barry had his arms around Pewdiepie. In a struggling, hold, Suzy tried her best to release herself from the feisty blonde who did not let go.

"You're strong and scary too!" Arin groaned as he had dropped his sword and had his hands onto the white hands that held his neck.

"You are a stranger that is who you are." Cry creepily replied as his face was ever so crooked, it seems to melt his face a little.

Arin cringed as the hold became tighter around his neck, but with the red glow stunning his eyes, Arin couldn't help noticing it was right under Cry's shirt. "A stranger! No! I'm well known! I'm Egoraptor!" He announced as he cast one of his hands towards Cry's chest and yanked out an item that seem to be the source of his strength.

A solid ruby in a surrounded gold frame, Arin accidentally had tossed it aside to let it crack in many shreds of crystals. Cry howled as he realized his strength was gone and he was nothing more, but an ordinary guy with a blank white face.

"Uh, hi?" He replied as Arin was not ready to let this fight go, softly as he seemed angry, he draws another short blade from his dress and was ready to make his move until Ross came to his presents, yelling at him.

"Egoraptor stop!" He said as he went on to defend the white creature.

"No killing remember? That's the deal!" He explained as Arin was baffled.

"But he tried to..."

Ross invaded. "We outnumbered them, it's okay."

Arin then looked on to his other team members and it seem they had dealt with Pewdiepie quite nicely on their own, but Arin didn't want to believe it, Cry almost had him and Suzy was caught in the crossfire with another. "No, it's not okay! They almost killed us!"

"Arin...I mean, Egoraptor. It's okay, it's over." Suzy announced as she sensed his anger. "Everyone is okay."

Arin shook his head completely refusing to his statement, but with a swoosh, he noticed someone was behind him. "Who the hell are you!?" He cried at the cover figure in black with eyes that were icy for a stare, the stranger became his attacker as swiftly as he went, he smacked Arin right in the face to knock him out. Total darkness was all that was left in Arin's sights.

* * *

It's been a while since I wrote a decent fanfic. :) I hope you all enjoy it!


	3. Baby Girl

**Chapter 3**

 **Baby Girl  
**

It was long before Arin woke up in a daze and to find himself in his tent that was held up by a hefty tree branch. Layered with pillows and blankets, they stole; Arin decided to leave his precious domain and adventure outside of his tent. Approaching the scene, he spotted Ross and Barry were cooking up sausages on long sticks over the fire. Arin then dawdled towards them.

"Is it already supper?" Arin mistakenly asked as Barry nodded no.

"It's lunch! You were pass out like a day, boss." He told him as Arin grew weary of why that is.

"What happen? And where is Suzy?"

"Talking to Ninja Brian," Ross stated that caught Arin into an angry glare.

"Who the hell is that?!" Arin spoke up as Ross completely forgotten that Arin gets quite worked up when someone he doesn't know, talk to his girl.

Egoraptor looked around and spotted Suzy on a ledge with somebody else that wore black, steam was released from his head as he felt like clutching his fists.

"Whoa, whoa," Barry noted as he got up to greet Arin at standing level and try to stop his rampaging boss. "He's a nice guy!" As he stuck his hands to his boss's chest.

"With a Ph.D.," Ross added with a wink that made Arin a little irradiated.

He was still in his pink gown as Arin had avoided Barry's glare and went straight to Ninja Brian's and Suzy's position. He was not happy and by the way, he looked, he looked he was about to start a Drama Queen episode.

"Arin is hot-headed but his temper can be out of control," Suzy speaks as she asked the wise Ninja.

"The red jewel that the white beast has. It has the ability to control tempers use one shard, too much of it can cause chaotic and a shard should be enough to refrain Arin from losing control and would consider what he should be thinking instead and it can grant a special advantage if used correctly."

"Thank you," Suzy said as Arin came between them both and started to demand some answers from the Ninja especially.

"Who are you and why are you talking to my girl?" As he went straight at it.

"Arin, please," Suzy replied.

"Oh, no. I ain't stopping here." Arin inputted as Ninja Brian scoffed. The ninja wore a totally black garb, a shinobi shozoku to be exact. For facial features, all that Arin could see was the icy glare that Brian had for eyes and this reminded Arin, of who had hit him across the head at the other day. "You!" He mentioned loudly.

"Hoh," Brian replied.

"You hit me in the head! Didn't you, you punk! Why would you do that!?"

Suzy sighed as she pushed herself in front of Arin. "Please excuse, Arin. He can be quite the grump if you get to know him." As she wrapped her arms around her beloved to calm him down a bit.

"Look, I am here to seek the man who called himself Egoraptor. I have important news to tell him," said Brian as he removed his mask, revealing his old face.

"Ai, I am Egoraptor," Arin announced as he places himself into his zen mode.

Ninja Brian had to raise an eyebrow as he was not convinced that he was speaking to the right person. "Are you sure? It isn't the hairy one with a beard?" Brian added as he pointed at Barry.

"Hey!" Barry shouted as he overheard them talking as for Ross, he couldn't stop laughing. This made Barry shove a sausage in his mouth to shut him up and then he punched him on the shoulder that knocked down the young face off the log where they were sitting on.

"I am, Egoraptor!" Arin saying it again to make sure that Brian was listening to him.

"Oh ok." As the ninja took in a breather before he spoke again. "The world is at its ends because of the Lawsuits."

"Suits man, of course, they are going to take over the world, what else is new?" Arin explained as he was totally not intrigued to Ninja Brian or the general news about world domination.

"I am here to offer you a job. A rescue mission to be exact."

Arin had to raise his own eyebrow and started shaking his head in spite. "Whoa. That not what we do, we're thieves, not kidnappers."

After saying those words, Arin noticed that Ninja Brian was not impressed with his response but looked desperate for his attention and Arin loves the sly look. "Please hear me out, it is the Bard that calls for the mystical beasts that everyone is seeking for."

Arin was annoyed that this mysterious 'bard' that everyone was talking about was getting more of attention than he is, he observed Brian ever so carefully before making his clear decision of what he wanted to do but first, he had to ask more questions. "Who has them and what's the price will you be paying?"

"Arin," Suzy whispered to her partner's ear. "He's a ninja!" She replied as she long ago had let go of her grasp of him with her nervous glare, Arin rolled his eyes.

"It's okay, dear." He told her as he looked back to Ninja Brian. "The bard must be very important if you seek the Egoraptor and his team to rescue them." Brian had pondered with his thoughts a bit before asking Arin to come near, Egoraptor leans in with his ear and as the older man whispered for the cost. There was a sparkle in Arin's eyes. "Well then!" He replied. "Sounds like a great deal. We are up for the challenge."

"Splendid! I'll just let you know, the Lawsuits had already captured the bard and they have headed west to make their escape."

"Ok." As Arin shrugged his shoulders as he showed his hand to officially complete the deal but the Ninja shook his head.

"Once you received the bard, come to the Ninja temple that is east from here and then you'll receive your payment." And with that being said, Ninja Brian snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The vanishing act did not last long as Ross had spotted him close by. "He's gone! Wait, there he is!" He replied as Arin clasped his hands together, ever so greedy.

"We are going to be rich!" Arin announced to his team as he and Suzy joined the two for some sausage fest.

After lunch, they took their time to settle their stomachs before heading west. Suzy was consumed with her craving skills and created a staff. As she presented it over to Arin, she told him that this staff will now belong to him.

"Uh, Suzy...why?" Arin asked as he observed the top of the staff. It held the red jewel that Cry had around his neck instead of it full grown state, it was broken into a sharp shred of the ruby.

"I just want something to protect you is all, and control that temper of yours," Suzy explained as Arin felt a little insulted but at the same time, he knows that Suzy really cared about him.

With that conclusion, he smiled and said. "Thank you." As he held the staff with such deep meaning as he was dressed back to his usual wear and left his pink dress into his satchel which he carries along with him.

They walked far enough to catch sights of the cart with a large sheet cover the cage and several guards that patrol around it. With their telescope, Ross noted them that they were outnumbered if they planned to go for a surprise attack.

"There is no way, there are about at least ten suits to deal with."

Arin had to think but remembered that Ross was the one that had a bow and arrows. "How's your aim then?" As his question had sparked an idea in Ross's head.

"You can count on me!"

So thus the plan was set, the three front force went ahead and hid behind the trees as the guards had stopped their tracks for a short break. As ordered Ross had taken his first hit, one straight into the chest of a guard who did not die which surprised the other guards.

"Who shot that!" cried the leader of the guard as he looked into the distance, he easily spotted Ross on a cliff not so far from where they stand. "Pull up the crossbows!" He ordered his men as Barry came out from his hiding, handling an ax; he went on and slashed every crossbow that appeared onto their hands.

Suzy joined in with her sword while Ross continued to shoot down a couple of guards with his good aim, Suzy and Barry were the strongest duos as they rampaged through the guards and had unarmed the Lawsuit troops.

Arin was caught laughing out loud as he made his appearance from his hiding place. "Who the hell are you?!" As he was clapping his hands and was praising his team for a well good job.

"I am Egoraptor. I am here for the lovely bard, you men held."

"That ain't happening!" cried the leader of the guards who was easily defeated by Barry's strength and Suzy's swiftness.

"Oh, is it not?" While Egoraptor caught his eyes on the cover. Walking over as if he already owned the place. He grabs the edge of the cover, touching the softness. He then heard the guard's plea.

"If you release the singer, you'll doom us all! The bard had powers that they can't be contain!" cried the leader as Arin shook his head.

"Do you think, I care?" Arin replied as he lifted the cover and with the staff. Arin discovered the ruby had it own little anger issues as it went and broke up the cell lock with a bright red glow. With a zap, the door swung open as Arin processed through the shadow. With the help of his ruby staff, the shard glowed as Arin spotted the body in the middle of the cage. "Ai, wake up." Then he remembered that the bard was probably feminine. "I mean, hey..are you ok, baby girl?" As he kneed down before the bard who raised their body from the floor.  
Expecting a beautiful female brunette what Arin saw was a man with a thin frame and hair like a light chocolate cloud. "That's my line..." said the bard as Arin did not expect this to be happening. First, he has deceived that the bard was a woman and how the bard explain that 'baby girl' was his line, Arin couldn't help but feel threaten which made him weak to his knees and he didn't know why.


	4. Melodic Tone

**Chapter 4**

 **Melodic Tone**

It wasn't long that Arin sense trouble was heading their way as he exited the cage and by Ross's signal, they were soon to be ambushed by more Lawsuits. With a heavy whistle with his two fingers, Ross came off of his post and joined the others on the ground. Suzy and Barry had tied up the guards as Arin motioned them to jump on the cart.

Taking the reel, Barry sat up front. Ross, Suzy, and Arin stood above the conceal cage. There Egoraptor stood up proud. "I am Egoraptor!" He called himself. "The extraordinaire! I'm sorry to say, this is all you'll remember us by so...toodles." As if on cue, Barry whipped the horses in front in shape as they went trotting ahead of the path. The guards especially the leader of them was absolutely peeved.

The team was laughing to their escape as the three hung on to the moving cage, Ross thought it was good idea to ask Arin; what was the hotness level that the bard showed off as. Arin felt like puking to that respond when he remembered how 'manly' the bard was really was. "Uh," He replied as he tried to explain. "Check it yourself?"

His archer agreed as he shrugs his shoulder to his respond as he drops down the swinging door, something shot at him unexpectedly. "Aw shit, they're here!" He cried as he noticed an arrow struck out beside his head into the cover.

Arin and Suzy looked back to see several men on horseback chasing behind them. "Barry!" Arin cried out as Barry understood and that was they needed to go faster.

Hop on with speed, the guards were not far behind with crossbows which they used to shoot towards them. Ross had himself inside the cage, keeping the door open. As he readily his bow and arrow, hoping he would not harm the horses they rode.

"Shoot, Ross!" He heard his boss cry out but Ross wouldn't do it, he just didn't want to kill the animals by accident.

"I can't, I can't do it. Arin!" Ross replied.

"We'll die if you don't Ross!" Arin replied as he sensed the cavalry was just getting started as they started to play catch up. By the cage, Arin and Suzy made sure that they didn't aboard the cart as Barry was too occupied steering the horses that pulled the prison cart. Ross barely does anything except reacted as he kicked one of the guards off of his face.

"We're overrun!" Suzy replied as at least twenty horsemen were after them.

The chase was far from over but with the rate, they were going. Their enemies were consuming their positions. It was time for the bard to shine as he came from behind Ross and with a starting hum, his voice went higher in a melodic tone.

At first, a bright light blinded Barry a bit in front of him as it dims down it foam white and blue horses with horns upon their heads. Like shaped mist, these unicorns ran towards them. The voice continued as the bard kept in tune, the guards who rode on their own were taken down from the majestic beasts that faded through them. Helping his team, Arin was amazed that such magic existed and the bard was much more than a few pints.

Taking down the remaining chasers, the misty horses disappeared in the air as the bard fainted forward where Ross held his lanky frame and kept him close to his chest.

Suzy cheered as she looked back to conclude that the guards had been dismounted and no else were after them.

They traveled far and taken a weird route back to their camp so the Lawsuits would have trouble tracking them down. Ross and Barry settled the bard to the ground as the four; looked down to the sleeping man and observe him with an odd look.

"He's a man. Dude." Ross said as he looked at Barry.

"You got that right, I'm actually kind of disappointed."

Their boss was not pleased as the two were just standing around and being just chatty. "Get back to your patrols just because we abandon the cart doesn't mean they can't track us down." He explained as Ross and Barry agreed.

The two went off as they were told while Suzy and Arin stood around waiting for the bard to wake up. They noticed a sense of vital signs as the bard twitched. The first thing, he saw was Arin with a silent 'ew', Suzy then pushed Arin's aside so she can see better of Daniel's face and as the bard watched and saw the beauty that Suzy could not contain inside. He replied with this. "That's better." He mumbled as he went back to rest his eyes.

"Hey!" Arin cried as he pulled onto the bard's collar. "Wake up!" The bard in it for a surprise as he was forced to sit up. "You, don't you dare hit on my girl, you sick pig."

"Arin!" Suzy cried as Arin raised an eyebrow which reminded Suzy that Arin could be a very well be a grump but also the jealous type as Suzy decided to excuse herself. "Just don't kill him." She told Arin as he agreed in a short term.

The two were left alone as Arin continued to hold the bard by his collar. "So, uh. Is this where we introduce ourselves? Or something?" The bard dare to ask as Arin stared him down.

"All you need to know is that I'm Egoraptor and I'm sent to rescue you by the orders of Ninja Brian."

The bard widens his eyes. "Ninja Brian! He's okay?! That is great man." As the bard was quite easy going than Arin had thought. "My name is Daniel Avidan but you can call me Danny." As the bard waved his hand at him in a friendly appeal this annoyed Arin as he purposely dropped the bard. Danny sat with his legs open and his hands right between his legs like a child as he looked up to Arin with wide eyes.

Egoraptor didn't know how to react nor respond as Danny got up to his feet and dust himself off. "So do you like stories?" Danny spoke up to the blonde streak as Arin narrowed his eyes at him.

"Maybe, anyway, I'm going to make things clear to you. One, my friends is out of bounds, two, my girlfriend is definitely out of bounds and three, don't even bother being buddy-buddy with us. We're ruthless thieves so we are not nice, we show no mercy and definitely do not sing." As Arin felt like he established something between them both.

"Uh...I guess that makes sense.. my powers can be overwhelming and it might attract the people that are after me."

Egoraptor then thought of something odd and it pointed it out for Danny. "Why couldn't you use your powers before? Like, use those magical horses to help you escape."

His objective was little stun but didn't surprise Danny very much. "Even if I tried to escape, the beasts cannot unchain me. They can stop people but definitely, cannot help me get the chain off of my ankle.."

"Ah, I see. So you're useless when you're chained up." As Arin started to stroke his chin and his short facial hairs.

"Yeah, that's right. Anyway, I know you were ordered by Ninja Brian to save me but where are we going?"

As the older man was scratching the back of his head and the question baffled Arin a little. "The Ninja temple, where else?"

The eyes widen. "Oh, I see." He replied as he seemed to be ok with that answer but it made Arin suspicious.

"Ah, ok." He said as he turns his head for a second to think what they should do next. "Anyway, I guess we'll just get going..." The moment hit him straight as Arin turn back to where the bard stood but when he looked the bard had disappeared! "Danny?!" He shouted out inhabit as he scans around his surroundings. Danny had disappeared and if nobody had jumped him already that means the bard had... "Ran away?!"

On his bare feet that were getting sore and nastily bruised when he ran on the rubble ground and against pebbles. Danny didn't have time to complain as he was trying to escape. He had his reasons for not joining the thieves back to the Ninja Temple and that was to get far away from here but to where he was heading was straight into danger. He tripped over arisen root and tumbled down a hill with a splat. Danny groaned as he lifted himself to see a pack of wolves licking their drooling mouths.

"Oh boy," Danny replied as he got up to his feet and placed his hands out. "Down boys..." He tried to reason as he back up to the hill. Cornered, Arin and Suzy who was above was watching the whole thing. Suzy drop and attacked the wolves with a wooden stick so she would not further harm them to death with Arin, he had his staff to whack several of them on their heads. "You're saving me?" Danny answered as Arin shouted out at him.

"Just shut up and don't go anywhere!" Arin replied as Danny refused to listen. Again, Danny started up his turn to run as he tried to climb back up to the hill, Arin saw what was happening and was utterly pissed that the bard was trying to leave again. "Not so fast!" As Arin jumped at him, wrapping his arms around Danny's waist and with his weight, weighed him down so much that Danny could barely move.

"Let go!" He screamed as the bard struggled in the Egoraptor' arms and so Suzy was easily outnumbered by the wolves that leap in for the opportunity. They snapped their mouths and one of them caught hold of her cloak and dragged her down.

"uh, help!?" Suzy cried which placed Arin in the spot. Whether to save his girlfriend or to keep his prize money in the lock. Arin chose his girl and toss Danny aside and went to help as he knocks heads and whip up some slashes onto the wolves' legs.

The dogs whined as Arin had overcome them as he saved Suzy. Danny didn't bother to move as the wolves have left except for Arin and Suzy who stared at him. His rescuer was not pleased as Arin went to grab Danny by the collar again. "How dare you leave us! Because of that, you almost got my girl killed!"

Danny shuddered as he was afraid to anger the grump. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for anything like this to happen!" He replied as Arin look back his naive and stupid face.

"Next time you better not run from us! Or else I'll drag by your feet all the way back to the temple!" Arin explained as Danny nodded. The bard was let go and Arin looked at Suzy; checking if she was alright. She nodded and pull out the ropes from her satchel. "For now, I don't trust you," Arin stated as he went to tie Danny's hands together in front. "Now follow me or else be dragged through shit."

"Yes, sire." Danny said as he meekly followed the trail back with Arin and Suzy.


	5. Not So Grump

**Chapter 5**  
 **Not So Grump**

It was nightfall as Arin and Barry were awake for the night watch; Barry had told Arin; time and after time again, he could rest whenever he wanted but his worry-some boss didn't bother as he doesn't entirely trust the bard who was sleeping on the other side of the campfire. It was shortly after that Arin decided to let Barry sleep and he would take over the double shift but as time seeps through and the night stayed calm, Arin couldn't help but feel tired as.

He only shut his eyes for a minute as Danny rose up and had able to slip through the ropes that held his wrists; which left markings. Danny carefully not to make a sound as he got up and took a scroll.

With a snort, Arin woken himself as he noticed that the bard had disappeared once again. 'God dammit.' He whispered as he left the campsite unattended. Surprisingly; he found the bard right away as he was busy sipping from the untainted pond. "Hey." He called out as Danny looked at him.

"Uh hi." He replied as he felt a little embarrassed.

Arin walked closer and had to say this simple statement. "I'm surprised. You're taking your time here instead of running off."

The bard chuckled. "Nah, I just don't want to cause any more trouble for you guys anyway."

"Oh really?" Arin noted as he leaned against a tree. "Well, the way I see it. You're already troublesome; to me anyway since you already flattered my friends and you're just trying to flatter me now."

The giggles continued. "That's one way to see it I guess."

"That's no guess! It's the truth!" Arin began to shout as Danny couldn't help but laugh at him.

"You're a funny guy!"

The leader of the thieves steamed as he went by and sat by the kneed bard; who looked at him. Arin paid no attention as he stared out to the pond. "Of course, I'm funny," Arin stated as he agreed with him. There was absolute silence between them afterward as Danny brushed his hair by with his hand that was soak from the pond. "So tell me, Danny; why didn't you want to go back home at the Ninja Temple?"

He couldn't help but feel shocked as Danny went and sat up properly and held his knees close. "The Ninja Temple isn't my home...I was taken there when I was little and since the moment I sang."

"That's harsh dude."

"Oh, it's not too bad cause I always had Ninja Brian there, you know? It's just I was never allowed to leave that place ever until I was captured, I only just experienced what wasps are. Not to mention, that place is like a prison to me." Danny said with a sigh, Arin notices but couldn't entirely relate to his situation; for him and his team; they were forced out of their homes and lived to be lost.

"You're lucky that you even have a home to go too. My gang and I were practically kicked out as King Markiplier cared about nothing except the gold in his pockets."

It wasn't long that Danny's sorrows became brighten to what Arin had said. "I can help. You can use me to go against the King. After all, you did save me from the Lawsuits and the wolves."

Arin raised an eyebrow. "You? What can you do?"

"I can call the beasts, you saw me what I did right?"

"Unicorns? Get real."

"I can call the Manticore," Danny explained as Arin couldn't help but be intrigued.

"Go on..." He cooed as he was reeled into the bard's charm.

"Griffins, and medium size sea serpents; as far as I know that I can summon."

"And just one Manticore?"

"Yeah, they aren't easy to call for but they are quite powerful forces regardless."

His hand was carefully placed onto his forehead as Egoraptor gave himself a moment to think about it. It was either to use his help to go against the King who probably has like thousands of men on his side or drag him to the Ninja Temple and get the money he was promised for. It was really a tough decision but Arin did agree at something. He looked at Danny and told him this.

"Sure." He told him as he shown his hand. "You can join us," As Danny went ahead and shook on it.

Making their pact, Danny promised Arin, he wouldn't be running away anymore and this gave Arin the chances to sleep comfortably without worry and slept until the morning.

They kicked dirt into the dying camp fire, they built. Packed up what was necessary and made their move heading east where King Markiplier kingdom resign. For days they have traveled and actually encountered more enemies that they would never believe to fight against just to defend the magical bard. It wasn't long that Ross had picked up a lute among their visits to towns and given it to Danny for his natural talent of music with that his powers help expel the evil that approaches them. He was a ball of energy and someone that is easily liked about; at some days, Arin was amazed of how merry his company was becoming all because of that one not so grump guy.

Danny Sexbang.

"Wait what?" Suzy concurs.

"Shush, he'll hear you."

"Arin," Suzy complained as her partner told her the exact truth what he planned to do because 'honesty and trust' were what they held together. "I thought we were going to face the Manticore and his Lawsuits, together." As the true Manticore was not just a creature but the leader of the Lawsuits.

"Don't you get it, Suzy? It isn't safe for Danny to fight against the Manticore." Arin explained the situation while the others were far in front of them.

"This is crazy, you told him that he was joining us to fight."

"Come on, Suzy, it's dangerous. Heck, we are not even going to fight the Lawsuits ourselves or King Markiplier, we have enough in our hands to surviving in the woods."

The two traveled afoot as they thought about what was best for them to do and for the team. In a loud burst of laughter, Arin looked ahead and saw Danny's smile which made him even worse than the guilt that lingered.

With widening eyes; the three that were in a front stop at their tracks as they looked up a glorious Asian temple that was once covered in the mist was now revealed on a top of a hill. Danny was stun to his spot as he saw the stunning sight but instead of being amazed like the others, he felt the shivers on his knees. Arin notices this as he quickly ran up and placed his arm around Danny to his comfort but his friend pulled away from his reach.

"You lied to me," Danny told him straight off.

"I...I didn't lie." Arin replied.

"You freaking lied to me! I thought we were going to face the Manticore together!" Danny shouted as everyone else witnessed this.

Suzy sighed. "I told you, Arin. This was a bad idea."

Danny was angry as he clutches his fists tightly. "I thought you were my friend." He told Arin as he only faced him.

"Come on, Danny," Arin mentions. "I only want what's best for you."

"To keep me locked up!? What kind of friend is that?!" The bard pointed out as everyone in the group by now; understood his story and the Ninjas that kept him at bay. "I'm sorry but I'm not going back." As Danny was starting to shake all over.

"Danny please, be reasonable." Arin cries out as Danny just walked pass him. "Danny!" Without a thought, Arin grabbed hold of Danny's arm which surprised everyone else. "You're not leaving!"

Danny plea as he struggled in the Egoraptor' hold. "Let me go!"

"Arin!" Barry called out as he went between them.

"Stop!" Ross cried as Suzy went to join Barry's side and tried to stop Arin of holding on to Danny.

"Just let him go, Arin!" Suzy cried as Arin was too steep in with his frustration; he snapped out as he remembered Jonathan who said his good-byes. With that, Arin let go as Danny was plop to the ground.

"God dammit Danny! Why wouldn't you listen!?" Arin screamed out as he was held back with Suzy's and Barry's hold. "The Manticore and probably the King himself would come after you. No matter where you go, you're wanted." As his voice adapted into his sudden sad feelings. "Danny...please.." He continued as Danny was caught thinking for himself as he looked up to Arin one more time.

"No, I don't care. I'll run for the rest of my life if I have too! I will not be imprisoned anywhere else!" Danny cried out. "Besides, I never asked to be this special!" The tall man said as he got up and just dashed into the woods.

"Danny!" Ross cried as he chased after him.

It was a big mess up, Arin felt defeated while Danny felt betrayed, the two that held Arin back calmed their leader as they watched Arin drop to his knees. "Oh, Arin..." Suzy cried as she kneed down beside him. "It's ok." She told Arin to cool his head.

"It's not ok!" Barry suddenly shouted out. "You lied to him! And to us! I thought we were a group that sticks together, no matter what!"

"Danny was never apart of our team!" Arin spurt out.

Barry fumed. "He thought he was!" As he marched off to the side as he was to frustrated with his team leader's choices of action.

Arin didn't understand as he grovels onto the ground beneath him. "I'm right aren't I?" He asked Suzy as he kept his eyes down to the ground.

"Arin..." Suzy didn't want to say as she knew this would only add wood to the fire of his uneasy temper.

Meanwhile, as Barry stood at the side, staring out at the temple, he sighed just as a Ninja Brian appeared in front of him with a cloud of smoke. Surprising the berserker, Ninja Brian grabs hold of Barry and turned him around with a knife nearly close to his neck. Arin and Suzy see this as they stood up to greet the Ninja properly.

"Ninja Brian, what is the meaning of this?!" Arin asked as the Ninja shook his head.

"I saw the whole thing, you did not return the bard to us."

"I thought you and Danny were friends!" Suzy inputted as Brian heaved a sigh.

"We are friends but the Ninja code, it what I must follow first." As the Ninja carefully shaved the tiny tips of Barry's beard. With icy eyes that pierce; there wasn't much for what the split up group must do next...


	6. Unicron Trail

**Chapter 6**  
 **Unicorn Trail**

The Ninja took in a deep breath before he spoke as he continued to hold Barry as a hostage. "The plan is simple, you alone will receive the bard and bring him back to us," Brian explained as Arin looked at Suzy.

"Suzy." The Egoraptor stated as Suzy nodded her head and went ahead to stand by Ninja Brian.

"Now take flight, bring us back the bard by midnight or else, this one will be shaved.." The Ninja announced as Barry struggled in the Ninja's stronghold.

Arin understood as he turned around to face the direction where Danny and Ross had run too. Without any thought left to spare, he dashed into the woods, hoping to trail the bard's position. "Danny!" He callsout as he ran ever so often, he stops to catch his breath to call out the bard and the archer. "Ross!"

With not much time left; Arin's hope was wearing thin until Ross answered him. "Hey! Over here!" With that, Arin ran into the direction of the voice and found Ross. The Egoraptor was stunned as he came closer to realize that Ross's right leg was trapped under a log. "The Lawsuits..they got Danny."

"Dammit to hell," Arin noted as he attempted to lift or at least move the large log.

"It's no use, Arin," Ross explained as Arin was shaking his head.

"No, I ain't leaving you behind! All because of that stupid prick, that freaking Ninja has Suzy and Barry!" Arin inputted as he urged all his strength to move the log but no dice, he wasn't strong enough.

"This ain't good..." Ross spoke as he looked up to his leader who was trying his hardest to move the log. He could tell he was really getting frustrated and this worried Ross as he has encountered Arin's several temper tantrums but this one, he was really peeved. Without thinking, Arin pulled out the crafted staff that Suzy had given him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm summoning this piece of shit to do its job!" Arin complained as the red jewel had set its course and zapped the log where it hunched Ross' leg. With that, Ross was free and was perfectly fine but Arin had to get him going. "Now, come on, we have to save that sorry butt of an asshole!"

The two traveled and were not far from the small fort that the Lawsuits built; besides the Lawsuits, they were not alone. A mighty man named the Manticore stood above his little log-built tower with stairs that were at least twenty steps. The Lawsuits introduced Manticore; the bard that they recently captured.

"Finally! You men finally did what was right!" The Manticore said as he kneed down to his prisoner. "Danny Avidan, the son of the mistress that sings. Finally, you are where you are supposed to be."

"What do you want from me!?" Danny snarled as he struggled in the two guards' hold.

"That very simple, I just want you to sing for me," As the villain held up Danny's chin. "My little songbird." The eyes sweep with red iris and black conjunctiva as the Manticore told the guards to put Danny into his cage.

As one of his bare ankles was clasped into a metal cuff, Danny was once again; a prisoner but in a human sized bird cage that hung along the log tower. With a whack of his blade, the Manticore howled in laughter as Danny was getting too dizzy for the ride. "Pull him up, make sure no one touches my songbird!" The Manticore cried out as the level was hitched. Soon, Danny was high above and right at the level of the highest point of the tower as Ross and Arin had invaded the Manticore' fort.

With a sudden sniff in the air, the Manticore sensed them; he turned just as Arin attacked. Manny was quick as he easily avoided the Egoraptor. "Well, well!" The Manticore cued in. "You must be the Egoraptor that everyone was talking about!"

"You let go of my friend! You fiend!" As Arin pulled up his sword and slashed down just as Manny held the blade. With incredible strength; the Manticore was unmoved.

"Your friend?! That must be a joke! I thought you were using him just like anyone else would!" The Manticore exclaimed as Arin had to set himself in a growl. "He's quite the charmer isn't he? He won your heart didn't he?"

"Shut up!" Arin shouted as he swung his sword about, hoping to at least hit the Manticore once but no matter how hard he tried, Manny was one step further than him.

"You stupid mortal fool! Do you really think you can save him? No matter what; someone out there will always go after him and his gift!" Onto the ground, Arin looked up at the Manticore that stood before him. "You're not so great as you tell yourself. Egoraptor." As the Manticore raised a blade. "Now prepare yourself because I'll be seeing you later."

"No stop!" Danny screamed as the Manticore looked up. He spotted Ross just as he lite a fire on several of his arrows.

"No!" Manny screamed as Ross fired the arrows onto the log tower. Before that Ross had unhinged Danny's cage and jumped into the cage with Danny. When Manny looked back to his feet, Arin was long gone. Climbing the log tower that was engulfed in flames, Arin did not stop and reached for the top.

"Ross, can you free him!?" He screamed at his pal as he hung on to the tower. Ross struggled to the chained ankle of Danny's.

"Just leave without me!" Danny cried as Arin growled.

"I can't! It's like impossible to get him free!" Ross explained as the birdcage was in mid-air. The tower was close to its ends as Arin told himself to fuck it and jumped in the cage with the other two. The tower started to fall into a slant where the three had screamed assuming their deaths will be soon.

Tears from Ross and Arin floated up in the air as Dan realized something; while they fall in the cage, clinging onto each other, the bard shut his eyes and sang.

Arin gasped as he woke up in horror, assuming the worst his forehead was filled with his sweat. He sat up and spun around to observe where he was. He found Ross lying behind him unconscious but still breathing. "Am I...dead?" Arin asked himself as he continued to look around. Surrounded by the forest, Arin realized he was missing someone. "Dan?"

He heard singing, a melodic tone that drawn Arin near as he found Dan Avidan talking to a white majestic beast. Amazed at the sight of the gentle creature, Arin drew near to the middle of the puddle where Danny stood.

"I understand," Danny said to the unicorn as he smoothes his fingers on the creature's neck.

The eyes were bright white as Danny saw Arin at a short distance. "Danny!" He cried as Danny shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm leaving." He told him.

"Wait, what!?" Arin exclaimed and with that, Danny hopped on the unicorn and rode out of the area leaving Arin behind with Ross who just awoken.

The archer ran to his leader's side as questions that were about to be put out. Arin answered him. "He's gone and we don't have enough time to make it back to Ninja temple to save Barry and Suzy..."

"Stop right there," Ross told Arin. "I'll go back and tell the Ninjas that we are close in the meantime you get Dan back."

Arin shook his head. "No, I'm the wrong person of the job, Ross perhaps you can."

"I think you owe Dan an apology and it would only make sense if you get him," Ross explained as he placed his hand on his leader's shoulder. "Besides, I can face the Ninjas any day."

"Thanks, tho I doubt it," Arin mentioned as Ross gave in his frown. "I'm joking, naturally." As Ross left with a smile.

Separated and alone once more, Arin went after Dan by following the unicorn' tracks.

Midnight was struck and Arin was becoming aware that he was already far too late and didn't have much hope that his friends were still alive but there was one friend, he still had. Even tho it was only for a short while, Dan was quickly a part of the family. He was giggly, he understands the concepts of jokes and just enjoyed his life that he was given when he was free. Sadly; Arin thought it was best to hide it all, his feelings for Jonathan who left; pained him so much, he didn't want it to happen it again. This time just knowing he is alone; frightened him. His friends, Barry, Ross, and Suzy, now Dan. There was no one.

"Danny!" Arin cried out as he chased down the trail; he went faster than his chubby legs can take him. Finally, his eyes widen as he entered of some sort of domain. Swarms of unicorns and white glowing butterflies stared at him as Arin looked onward to the center. Dan was standing there but was staring blankly at the sky as he felt his own tears sweep down his cheek. "Dan. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bought you back in the Ninja Temple. That was my mistake and now everyone is probably."

"Dead?" Dan finished as he glanced over to Arin with a sorrowful look. "I think it's time for me to go too."

Arin was baffled. "What? What are you saying?!"

"The animals, the music. It all telling me to do so and that is to join them."

"No! Dan! That's suicide!" Arin cried out as he came closer but several unicorns blocked his way as Dan started to float. "Danny! No!"

Danny was crying as he floated higher. "You need to understand, Arin. I'm a nuisance If I'm still around. The Lawsuits, the Ninjas even including the King's guards. I will always be there in your harm way." His eyes were shut until Arin shouted at him.

"You're wrong! Danny! You may be special! But you're special to me too! To Suzy, to Ross, and to Barry! You're my friend! My pal! I may have betrayed you but that was my biggest mistake of my life! And I would never give you up again!" Arin told him as Danny shook his head.

"But Arin..." Danny mentioned as he watches as Arin pushed through the stubborn unicorns that tried to stop him. Arin walked up to Dan but bow to his knees and his hands glued to the ground.

With his head down, this is what he shouted. "I may be a grump! And so to me, you're not the grump one! So I need you, make sure I don't do stupid mistakes like these anymore!"

Dan smiled as he floated back down to the puddle, he kneed and placed his hand on Arin's head and by his touch, Arin looked up. He did not want to move nor do anything that would have scared the bard off. Instead, Dan pulled him up into an embrace. "Thank you, Arin. An apology is all I need."

Arin wasn't sure if the bard was just playing at him or it was an actual compliment that he needed to hear. So without thinking about it too much, Arin returned the embrace and said this. "I'm going to rock you so hard in the asshole that you're going to cry."

Dan couldn't help but feel mentally and socially scared. "Please. Let go of me." He stated as Arin was laughing.


	7. Two Colors Junction

**Chapter 7**

 **Two Colors Junction**

The Grump and the Not-So-Grump traveled across the King`s fields unsure whether their friends were still alive. "Do you think that they are still alive?"

"Suzy and Barry? I'm not sure. That Brian guy told me; he would kill them off. If I didn't bring you back by midnight." As the time was already passed. "Suzy might have been as well..."

Dan shook his head as his hair flipped about. "I'm sure they are alive, the other Ninjas would stop him."

"Are you telling me that Ninja Brian isn't so harmonic?"

The sepia eyes rolled as Dan looked at Arin. "He's a ruthless killer, I have you know."

"God," Arin stated. "That's so helpful. Well, shit. Let's keep going." As he walked ahead as Dan was observing the scene.

"What is this place?" He asked as he had never seen a castle before.

"That's King Markiplier palace and the place where we used to live.." Arin explained as he joined Dan for some sightseeing.

"Really now?" Dan inputted.

"The King took everything that we had, our jobs, our homes. We had nothing left."

The bard sensed the sadness tone in his voice as he placed his hand on Arin's shoulder. "We'll fix everything."

Arin shook his head; sadly. "It's too late." As he held up his staff with the bright jewel at the end.

It wasn't long for them to overhear a marching band; drumming with their batons as King Markiplier has shown himself on a mighty white steed. "All hail to the great! And my pink mustache~" He sneered in laughter as he hops off his horse and approached the grumps. "Well, well, well! How mighty I lucky to be!" Mark was presented with many other cadets and soldiers that surrounded the grumps. "I spy, my little eye! A cute bard wretch right there!" As the highness shoved his royal scepter at Dan's direction; quickly Arin raised his arm in front and to the side to create a border between the King and Dan.

"You can't have him!" Arin shouted.

Markiplier held in his breath which weaseled a slight annoyance breeze and followed up a laughter. "Oh please! I get what I want! If I want a summer home, I get a summer home; and if I want a bard, I'll get a bard!" As the King peeked over the side to seek the bard; that everyone was talking about. "My; he's a man. Why is he a man!?" He cries in disappointment.

Dan then sighed in annoyance. "God dammit, why is everyone thinks I'm a girl?!"

"Girl or boy; it doesn't matter. A bard is a bard that harness the power; I want." Everyone at least turned and flinched at the sight of Manny the Manticore who was still alive as the King's soldiers rushed over the King's side to his defense. "Dan Avidan. Come with me and I'll show you a new world."

"Honestly, now they are just playing me." Dan groaned as he sticks behind Arin's back.

"Lucky you; I always wanted to be a girl." Arin winked as Dan sighed but resulted in a laugh.

"You're silly."

"Nah; man, you're silly."

As the two grumps were occupied with their own conversation it made the Manticore unable to settle the score. "SHUT UP! I am the King of darkness and I'll have what I want!"

"That's too bad! I'm the King! King Markiplier that is, and I'll have what I want!" The two tyrants rambled as Dan developed a plan. With his voice set in motion; he started to sing in the most angelic; he can be. Lights started to glow around Dan as his feathers and robe started to rise up. Everyone including the two leaders was enchanted by his gift as King Markiplier took a step. The Manticore roared at him; threatening him he will attack and steal the bard.

"Dan; I don't know what you are doing; you'll actually getting them quite upset!" Arin answered as Dan continued to sing. Across the fields were the outlined unicorns that stood beyond the border.

"I want the bard!" As the Manticore finally took a step and sprint towards Dan's direction. Arin reacted as he ran in front and swing his staff about. The two weapons collided as the jewel begun to glow. Ever so brightly in red it blinded the Manticore and the King as only Arin took a step back as unexpectedly Dan reached down and held Arin's hand and lifted him upwards as he was still holding on to the staff. Arin begun to realize he was glowing in a red mist as Dan was in blue. Together the two colors raised up in mid-air with one final note. Dan's singing voice echoed the whole field in the colors of blue and red which pushed back the soldiers, the Lawsuits, and the two greedy conquerors that seek power.

With a flash; everything seems to stop as the two landed back on the surface where suddenly Dan passed out by exhaustion and ended up in Arin's arms where the Egoraptor has called out to him.

"Dan! Dan! Dan!"

"I'm tired." He groaned. "I want to go on the sleepy-time junction."

"What?" Arin's voice called out in the darkness.

"Somebody is taking the train to sleepy-time junction...someone is so tired, they can barely function~"

"DAN!" Arin shouted as he tries to shake his friend awake.

* * *

I made out two Endings; you can decide! Whether to chose Fantasy or Reality! Or both! Happy Reading! :)


	8. Ending 1: Within Fantasy

**ENDING 1: Within Fantasy**  
Dan groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to the bright light; it was day time but everything around him seems to grind his eyesight as Dan recalled of where he was. "The Ninja Temple..." He explained as he sat up quickly to find Arin; who was at his side for the entire time. "Why am I here?!" He shouted at him as Arin only smiled.

"It's okay; I talked to them. And you're free like a bird, man. You wouldn't have to stay or be locked up in the temple anymore." Arin had explained which surprised Dan.

"What? What do you mean..?"

"Dude, are you even listening? You're free. We did it. We defeated the Manticore."

Dan was just getting more confused. "But how?"

"With your powers and the red jewel here." Arin pointed out as he stamped the floor with the staff. "It combined the powers together and just whack the Manticore out! He is currently in dungeons under the King Markiplier' castle."

"So the King is still alive?" Dan asked as Arin nods his head.

"Sadly; yeah. But who cares. The Ninjas took us in; and everyone is alive, Dan! Ross, Barry, and Suzy! They are all okay!" Arin excitedly told him as Dan spread a smile.

"I knew it; the other Ninjas wouldn't let Ninja Brian kill them," Dan said as he went back to rest his back on the bed.

"I thought Ninja Brian was your friend? If he has this nasty urge to kill so that means you are..?"

"Lucky that I have a wondrous personality."

Arin rolled his eyes but spurted with a ha.

Afterward, the two entered the lounge where all the Ninjas were represented including their friends and Ninja Brian. The trio of their group ran and embraced Dan for his awakening; Arin who seemed left out; Suzy came by and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips before Arin decided to put out his arms and embraced the bundle of friends; he considered as family.

The Ninjas had explained with the defeat of the Manticore and fear no more threats in the future. They humbly just like monks grant Dan's freedom for defeating the Manticore and successfully found companions that would protect him and take care of him. With Arin's permission; he replied with a "Hell yeah. I won't have it any other way." As he looked at Dan who was being a giggling fool by himself.

Together as the team walked along the horizon of the field where the two grumps defeated the Manticore and restored order. Ross was still disbelief that they never gotten their home back from the King but as Arin and Dan lead their elbows on his shoulders. Arin said something that intrigued him.

"I know how it feels; man but I think we found our home already, and that is with us. Together like.."

"Fab." Dan invaded as Arin easily grew angry as he daggers glared at Dan. "What! You were on the roll and I thought; I would burst that bubble sometime."

"Dan. I'm Egoraptor; you know and I lead this group."

"And I agree!" Dan said it ever so cheerfully that irritated Ross as their weights on their elbow started to feel heavy.

Everyone else laughed as they watched the sunset; together.

'The End' said Kevin as he closed the storybook of 'Grumps Tale' as he read it out to the little kids; he was taking care of at the orphanage which resigns in Markiplier' kingdom.

"That can't be it; Uncle Kevin!" cried a little girl. "What happen! What happen?"

"Isn't Dan suppose to get a kiss too?!" said a little boy as Kevin couldn't help but have a laugh for himself.

"Yes; he does get one eventually because Arin is a freak and enforces his gay ways onto Dan."

Unexpected a fist bonk right onto the top of Kevin's head that knocked the storyteller out of commission as Dan looked royally pissed while Arin was eating popcorn along with the rest of the kids that sat before them.

"Dude, did you really have to knock me him out?" Arin groaned as Dan stood up proud.

"I'm not a freaking girl! Dammit." Dan spurted as Arin along with the little kids were laughing.

 **The End**

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! :) 1/2 Endings.


	9. Ending 2: Practically Famous

**ENDING 2: Practically Famous**  
"Whoa, what happen?" As the bard sat up as he realized he was on the couch.

"We did it; man!" Arin prolonged as Dan looked around his surroundings, he noticed he was back in the studio.

"Did what?"

"We reached 3 million subscribers! Man! Oh my god; fuck. fuck. fuck! We're practically famous!" Arin exclaimed as he ran out of the recording room to inform his wife; Suzy.

Everything was at a standstill for Dan as he lazily got up and walked into the main room where everyone was rejoicing over the good news that had happened to them. With the Game Grumps, with the Steam Train; followed many other shows they have created handmade with a certain group of friends ever so pleased to reach their goal and were ever more excited to make their shows the happiest thing that everyone enjoys watching. Their laughter, their jokes. Dan was quite lucky to find this group of friends that just added on and especially when Arin chose him to be his co-host but was it really luck? Dan thought as he remembered the old times and the times that he truly struggled and just wanted to fade away; Dan suddenly remembered there is a reason to live and that was to look ahead and be found by people like them. To Brian, to Barry, to Ross, to Suzy and to especially Arin; his best friend; and the best grump.

Kevin then came into the picture as he showed up late. "Hey, I'm sorry; I just got here..did I miss anything?"

Dan nearly forgot but did not forget as he went and placed his hand on Kevin's shoulder. "We did it."

"Did what...?" As Kevin crook his eyebrow to the taller man.

"Dan is coming out to confess his love for you;" Brian mentioned out from the group that made Dan frown.

"Please; if you go any further then this, I will slaughter you, Brian," Dan explained.

"Hey! we're all friends here, aren't we?" Brian said then he remembered something. "Oh; you should say it; Dan."

"Say what?"

"Say that you're a sexy widdle baby!"

Dan was steaming. "No way, man."

"But you should," Arin mentioned.

"Gosh, not you too."

"Hey; what's a little joke between friends?" Barry said after.

"Because of Game Grumps, practically everyone knows anyway," Dan explained.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem!" Ross pointed out.

"Okay, fine!" Dan shout out as he took a moment to breathe in and let out the most sensual voice, he can stir the moment. "I'm a sexy widdle baby." As he placed his finger right on his cheek to add more of the tension of the moment.

For a brief silence, everyone giggles were muffled under their hands as Dan was just getting annoyed. "Oh my gosh. Guys~~"

As Dan was starting to whine but Arin placed his arm over his friend's shoulders and said this to him. "Never stop being you, Dan." As he smiled. "Cause it ain't easy being an asshole."

"I guess your right," Dan said as he watched his friends share their laughter and were spurting up new ideas of how to get everyone else happy.

It was just a thing they do, they record themselves, they edit it, they post it on the net to share it to people how they are and how they are just the Grumps.

 **The End**

* * *

Thank you for reading! :D 2/2 Endings. **  
**


End file.
